The Holmes Legacy
by Celia xoxo
Summary: Holmes life beyond the crime that he loves! His legacy continues as we follow him and his daughter sovle a new case.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup Bros! So this is my first fanfic so i desided to make one about my favorite stories! Hope you enjoy!**

i haven't spoken to my old friend in some time. the last time i saw him was at his daughter's 7th birthday. He had dedicated all his time to her rarely calling or taking cases. His wife on the oter hand, had died during child-birth. they were an amible couple. Perfect for each other. I remeber when she came as our client. The calm and collected Holmes seemed to have taken a vacation and left a nervous and lost for words Sherlock Holmes. I had never seen him behave like this. soon after the case, my friend made sure he called once a week at least, despite his boheimian nature. He quite loved her company. she was kind, beautiful and one of the smartest people i have ever known. she never really cared for social events, much like Holmes.

Holmes seemed more distracted than usual. When i asked him if he was alright, he had sudden outbursts of rage and akwardness. I was over joyed when holmes ha told me he had purposed. He had never been one to be involved in romatical affairs. The wedding was beautiful. Holmes looked as if he would burst with emotions. joy flooded his heart and mind. A completely new side of him for me and anyone else that knew him. Far from the sleuth-hound I had known hime to be.

About a year later, I was delighted to hear of her pegnacy. His wife would be a good mother. But she soon grew ill. I exaimed her frequenty as Holmes insisted on it. He was always fussing over something when i saw them together. one day, Holmes came to me out of the blue, out of breathe and panicked. He had always been calm and collected when i was around. The panic-stricken Holmes told me his wife had gone into labor. It had been to early! Her recent illness most likely was the culprit. We hurried to baker street.

Opon arrival, Holmes ran up the stairs in such a state of fear it shocked me. She must be in a bad way for him to panic this way. What had caused hin to painc? When i saw the condition of his wife i feared the worst. She surely would die but their child...

Soon after the new baby girl was born, Mrs. Holmes had lost a lot of blood. She called her husband to her side and said "darling, i fear the worst. Tell me her name before i go". she spoke calmly to her trembling husband. "Elizabeth, Elizabeth Holmes." wispered he. she sighed." take care of her. i love you and our beautiful daughter." said she. tears crept up on my good friends dark eyes as well as mine. I felt his hurt. " i love you too." he murmmered quitely. He wrapped his thin fingers around her pale, delicate hand as the life faded out of her. Sobbs racked his thin body. His sallow face stained with tears. I reached out to comfort him be he had walked out of the room somberly. a shell of himself, a broken man. He lost the only woman he ever felt love towards. I quickly checked over Elizabeth and hurried after my friend. "Holmes!" said i as he turned around and looked at me with a heart-breaking sadness. he gazed at me blankly, then at little Elizabeth. His eyes glistening with tears. Holmes took her gentlely from my arms. A sparkle of joy showed in the depths of his tearful eyes. "will never leave you." murmmered he. a small smile crossed his face.

I have not talked with my dear compainion since she started school. I doubt she remebers me. Holmes spent all his time reading or caring for Elizabeth. So eventually Holmes stopped always gave her his undivided attention. More than once i suggested for him to get a nanny but he always refused hotly. Perhaps i will call on my old friend sherlock holmes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup' Bros! sorry about all the typos in my last chapter.**

****

I arrived at baker street at around noon. It had been nearly 10 years since I had last spoken to my dear friend. The carriage pulled up to his home. I could see a dark haired girl look briefly out the window before retreating deeper into the room. The girl looked oddly familiar.

I rapped on the door and the girl answered. She quickly obsevered me in a Holmes-like fashion that I missed. A sweet smile crossed her face. "Can I help you sir?" said she. "I'm looking for ." I told her. "Come with me." said she happily. I was lead down a familar hallway to Holmes' office. He sat in his old chair next to the fire place. Many books were strewed across the office floor when I entered.

Holmes was reading a book boredly when he glanced up at me. It took a second glance for him to belive that I had returned to baker street. "My dear Watson!" Holmes said with the up most joy. He jumped up to greet me. " Holmes old boy this vist has been long over due." I told him. Holmes smiled at me. " Indeed it has." He glanced at the strange girl. Her blue eyes were analzing me quietly. "Oh, of course! Watson this is my daughter Elizabeth." said he happily. Of course! Thats why she looked so familiar. "Hello. So your the Waston my father speaks so fondly of." said she, clearly not rembering me."I see your a doctor." she added. I looked at proudly gazed at his daughter. " I see you taught her the power of observation!" exclaimed I. "Quite.I taught her everything I know. As soon as she was old enough, I let her assist me on cases." he told me."she has been a great help you see. I have an appointment later, would you like to join us?" asked he. "I would greatly appreciate that." answered I. Elizabeth smiled. " it would be a great pleasure to get to work with you and my father clearly trusts you quite a bit." said she. "I'll go get us some tea and we'll catch up." Eliza said walking out of the room.

**short chapter i'lll post another one soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup Bros! Heres that chapter i promised**

"It's been quite hard without Mary." said I. Eliza had brought tea out and had asked me what I had been doing recently. Holmes had been listening quietly in his favorite chair. Smoke from his pipe filled the air around him with a gray haze. "What I want to know is, how you managed to put up with your father!" exclaimed I. Elizabeth giggled happily. "I suppose I've gotten used to him." said she. My friend crossed his arms indignately, giving us both a glare. "Oh father! You know we're only joking." said she. She had walked over to his chair and poked his exposed side. Giving a startled gasp, he jumped away from the touch. Eliza and I had erupted in hard laughter. "Holmes I never knew you, of all people, were so ticklish!" said I, recovering from my fit of laughter. Regaining his composure, Holmes sighed. " That's because I hid it so well" said he. "Only you, Eliza, and Mycroft know. My brother was the first to discover it when we were chidren." said he thoughtfully. "He never seemed to give me a break for it." he added. " Well don't expect any breaks from me Holmes!" I told him."oooo! can we see Uncle Mycroft soon?" Elizabeth asked. Holmes shrugged. "Perhaps." he said simply.

Elizabeth's ice blue eyes gazed at something outside. "Our client is here and seems to be quite distressed." she commented cooly. I glanced out the window to see a tall, dark skinned man of african-american decent, about 40 years of age. He dressed simply with tan trousers and a checkered shirt and a black coat. He walked briskly and glanced over his shoulder unusually often. His dark eyes looked accusingly at all he passed, leaving a wake in the sea of people. He rushed across the street and rapped on the door. Eliza hurried to go bring him in. Holmes folded his newspaper and placed it on his desk and replaced it with his old clay lit the tabbacco it contained.  
The man entered the room following Elizabeth. Evidently very flustered but Holmes seemed quite oblivious. "Mr. Holmes I presume?" said the man, clearly distressed, looking at my compainion. Holmes nodded." I see you've come here because you have a few questions?" Holmes asked. "Pray sit down." said he motioning for the the man to sit. The man took his seat. My friend tented his fingers and leaned back in his chair. His sallow face a mask of concentration. He directed the man's gaze to me" this is ," and with a wave of his hand he directed his gaze to Eliza." and this is my daughter, Elizabeth Holmes." said he. "Now you can say anything to them you wish to say to me.I trust them to keep his full confidential." he added.  
"Alright. My name is William Brooke." The man started. I nodded."What seems to be troubling you?" Holmes asked. Elizabeth raised her hand as if she wanted to ask something." Yes Eliza?" Holmes asked her."Did you used to be enslaved in America?" said she calmly as not to alarm our . Brooke eyed her suspiously."ya, how'd yew know dat?" said he, still suspious. She looked over him once more."well, you have a strong southern accent, so you must be from America," Holmes gazed at her with something in his eyes I couldn't read. In any matter, she was much better at deducing that me!"Also," she continued," you have fadded scars on your wrists from shackles and slaverly was only recent abolished in the U.S" Eliza told our guest. Mr. Brooke gazed at her in astonishment." well shoot! dats some gift yew have der miss." said he. "thank you but, I have a lot to learn, and what I do know I learned from my father." said she, looking at Holmes. "So,tell us your story ." said Holmes. My friend handed Eliza a small notebook to write things down in. Holmes gestured for the man to begin. "Well, as Miss. Holmes said, I used to be a slave in da state 'o Georgia. There'd been 'n outbreak of white folk burnin' 'n killin' negros down south. " paused to think." I got tinkin' mabe' somewheres else my family could be safe. So I moved 'ere to pro'ect my family. " he explained.

I looked at Holmes and his daughter. They looked almost identical with their eyes half closed in concentration. "but some'ow, dey tracked me 'ere. Why, I saw my ol' o'er seer' at the market.I tink 'is name was James Mcmurry. ya dats right. James Mcmurry."said he. "Which market?" Holmes asked not opening his eyes."The one at te end a the street. By the ta'ern." answered he." Anyway, I was at the market, when 'e came up to me and demanded I get 'em a coffee from 'cross the street. I 'old 'em, I'm not a slave no more, but 'e insited or 'ed whip me. Then 'n there." he said worriedly. " I know dat this man don't joke around. But I still refused. 'this ain't o'er negro.' he told me. I went home and got dis letter yesterday." said he handin the letter to Holmes who looked at it closely. He then handed it to Elizabeth who examined it with equal intesity. "He wishes to keep his identnity secret see? No name." Eliza commented. "Quite, Watson, what do you think?" Holmes said and handed it to me.

-William Brooke  
This shall be the last time you disrepect a white man. I expect you know the dangers of the south don't have limits. We'll be seeing you and your family soon.  
-K.K.K

The K.K.K! I never thought we would have another case with them. "They dont want to be identified, they want to stay a group, more fear that way." said Holmes. "I went to the police 'n dey 'old me to come to yew." finished. "what part of the market where you in?" Elizabeth asked." um, thr part by the fruit stand. It's run by a friend 'o mine. Charles Noel. He helped pay fer my comin' 'ere." answer the man. She nodded thoughtfully.

"I shall look into this Mr. Brooke. Come to me in about two days at twelve. Untill then, don't frett!" Holmes said. "I'll be 'ere at twevle. Have a good day . " said Mr. Brooke and left the room. Holmes looked like he was settling in for a night of studing. Elizabeth pinned up her hair and grabbed a fresh notebook and started to draw in it. I looked at the begginings of a face in the book."what's that for?" I asked her. She gazed up at me and said"It helps me think." I didn't bother disturbing them again. I decided to go upstairs and rest while they figured out their theories. Mabey they could stay up all night, but I certainly couldn't. I'll check on them in the morning. Perhaps I'll have to force Holmes to eat something as usaul. I sighed as I rembered all the sleepless days Holmes had years ago. I can't imagine he changed his habits. We'll see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup Bros! Another Chapter for you!**

I awoke to my friend tearing the blankets from my bed in an attempt to wake me. His clay pipe in hand and a satisfied grin on his face. "Wake up Watson! We have work to do!" said he excitedly and hurried down stairs. I quickly got dressed an followed my friend down the stairs.

Elizabeth was asleep in the chair she had been in the night before. "She looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake her." Holmes wispered. Half her hair had fallen out and her notebook lay on the floor. Eliza was quietly snored when Holmes walked over to her restful body. He gently shook her and quietly told her to wake up. Eliza's soft blue eyes flew open, startled. Her gaze rested on her father and she relaxed. "What time is it father?" she yawned. "Why it's almost nine!" he replied. Eliza gave a gasp and run up to her room. "She is just like you Holmes. How long have you been taking her on cases?" asked I. "I'd say about since she was 14. I wanted her to start early." he answered. He looked behind me."Well, she's been working with me long enough!" exclaimed he. I spun around to take in the sight behind me. She worn a pale yellow dress, like a farmer's wife's dress. For the first time I noticed Holmes dressed in a smiliar fashion. He had put on so make up to look slightly older and tired. "I see your doing so investagation today." I commented. Elizabeth grinned. "we are. We're trying to find any leads on James Mcmurry." she told me.

We settled in for a quick breakfast. My friend gave a small glace at the food but mostly ignored it. "Watson, I would appericeate if you would bring your pistol." He glaced worriedly at his daughter, who sighed. " We'll be fine father!" she exclaimed coldly. My friend looked hurt. "I just don't want anything to happen to you." he said quietly. It was unlike him to be timid. Relizing her mistake, she smiled apologetically."I'm sorry, it just bothers me when your over-protective. Honestly, nothing will happen." she told him calmly. He still looked skeptic, but shrugged. Holmes never asked me to bring my pistol unless there was danger. I knew first-hand how dangerous this cases could get. I saw there was no point in trying to reason with her. She was qbiviously the most stubbron person I have ever met. I decided not to take my pistol. Me and Holmes would be there. Everything would be alright.

I gazed at the clock. 9:30 it read. _We should be leaving about now_ I thought. A carriage rattled up the road. Holmes grabbed his coat with Eliza on his heels. I followed more sowly, there was no need to rush.

We arrived at the market shortly after. The stores had people bustling in and up of them like bees. Clouds of warm breath gathered around the chilly peple hppily carring on about their mornings. Holmes and his daughter looked slighted flustered to be in the crowd of people. Holmes quickly looked about to find the fruit stand had spoken of. We came to a fruit stand run by a short, tanned fellow.

The man smiled at my companions. "Wha' can I do ya fer?" he asked, he speak thickly laced with a southern accent. Holmes smiled back widely. "Are you Mr. Noel?" he asked. The fellow noddeed. "What can you tell me about James Mcmurry.?" my friend asked. The man's smile dissolved. "Keep yer voices down! That man caused nutin' but trouble" he said warningly. "Why's that?" Holmes asked the concerned fruit stand ower. " He used ta be a o'er seer in the states. One 'o 'em I took wit me. A curel man 'e is." paused."Why, just the 'utter day I saw 'em 'ere. 'how odd' I thought.'e calleged the man I brought wit me. In fact, I heard 'e was gonna start up the K.K.K 'ere in Enland. I saw 'im wit his goons goin' to stay at the er.." he stopped. " Ay! George! Where's that o'er seer stayin'?" a stocky man appeared beside him." I tink it was that place, er, acron plaza I believe." he told us, obiviouly from America also. Elizabeth was quietly studying the apples in from of her, clearly intent on the conversation She picked three of the apples." We certainly have some fine apples this year." The stocky man commently taking the apples to check them out. "Indeed you do, where do you get them from?" she asked plainly. "Why the man we were just talkin' bout." he answered handing back the apples. "Thank you" elizabeth smiled and handed them the money.

WE walked away from the stand." I don't think that could have gone better!" Holmes exclaimed. Elizabeth handed us both an apple."I figured Noel ha a relasonship with else would he not stop him from bothering Brooke?" said she. We both nodded. I took a huge bite out of the apple. It was round and a particularly amible shade of red. "Did you notice anything odd about him?" Eliza asked. I told her no. "I thought so too." Holmes commented. Then sighed."oh well." he added. "Looks like we're going to Acorn Plaza!" said I. We where one step closer,(or at least I was. Holmes and Eliza probley already hade their theories.)

We reentered the carriage and began our trip to Acorn Plaza.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup Bros! Chapter 5 underway Reveiws are apperciated!**

It was a long trip to Acorn Plaza but, I wasn't without entertainment. Holmes and Elizabeth sat across from me, murmering ideas and thougrs to each other. From what I heard, their conversation had nothing to do with the case.

I gave a small chuckle at this. Both pairs of eyes darted towards me. Holmes looked utterly confused at my laughter but Eliza knew what I was chuckling at.

When Acorn Plaza first came into view, Holmes was the first to notice. It was not a nice place. A dirty white covered the house with chipping spotting the walls. The windows were rittled with cracks. The shutters were not in any better condition. Ivy thicky grew over a majority of the house. A tree grew, if you can call it that, next to the house, shading the whole front of the building. Giving it an over all dusty appearance.

Elizabeth looked slightly surpised at the state of the house. But by now, my attentions were elsewhere.

By the entrance of the house 5 or 6 men had gathered and were eying the carriage we currently resided in. They looked seedy and gave off an air of dominance. Holmes looked extremely concerned at the discovery of these dirty thugs. He would look to the men, then at his young daughter worriedly. He shifted his gaze to me pleadingly. I could almost read his thoughts.'You brought your pistol I hope?'  
I shrugged. Holmes' dark eyes widened as he grew more nervous. Elizabeth observed he father and sighed.  
" It'll be fine." said she. This didn't calm him one bit." Eliza, I would feel better if you returned home" said Holmes firmly. His daughter clearly felt otherwise. Her blue eyes glittering coldly.  
"I will be fine! I have you and Watson here!" she said with such ferocity I didn't dare argue with her.

Holmes looked worried still and was silent for a moment. This wasn't going to pass as easily as the arguement they had earlier. Anger over took the worry on his face. " I am your father! You will go home. It's too dangerous!" he said hotly. Eliza glared at this.

" I'm not going home."

"Yes you are!"

"Not."

"Are!"

"Not."

I frowned this wasn't going was deliberately provoking Holmes by responding calmly to his shouts. It couldn't hurt for her to stay. I looked at the father and daughter bicker away for a few more moments before I spoke up.  
"Holmes,old boy, it'll be fine." I told him calmly. He glared at me for a few moments, then shrugged.

I could clearly see he was still furious. He started sulking and gazed out the window. Elizabeth grinned at her victory. I tried my hardest not to smile back but failed miserably. That Sherlock Holmes lost to his own daughter and that he was sulking like a child who hadn't gotten his way.

When we pulled up, Holmes appeared ever more nervous. I heard him let out a long sigh. He exited the carriage with Eliza close to him. He took her arm protectively and silently challenged the men at the door. Holmes walked up to them and smiled. " Any of you know James Mcmurry?" he asked. A tall man stepped forward. Dark curls concealed his eyes but that didn't disguse the menace I saw glittering there. Elizabeth appeared mildly intimidated at his height and shrugged closer to Holmes. "I do, what you want?" he asked. "Could you help me find him?" Holmes asked nicely. "Why should I help you?" the man asked threateningly. Elizabeth shrunk back even more. The man's eyes shifted to Eliza. I thought I saw Holmes stiffen at this. "or mabey there is something you can do for me." he said quietly, but not losing any meaning. I knew Eliza would be regretting her decision. I took a step forward. I felt me pocket empty and remebered._Blast_ I thought. _I left my pistol!_  
The man's eyes never left Eliza. "I don't think we'll be needing you services." Holmes snarled. " oh no. I want to help now." the man snarled back. Holmes shoved Elizabeth back torwards me. Startled, she almost fell. I caught her, trembling. I held her reassuringly.

The man muttered something to Holmes. My friend growled something in response. Almost as soon as the words passed his lips, the man struck a powerful blow to Holmes' jaw. Elizabeth sheirked. I had faith that Holmes would not lose. I could tell the man was surpised at my friend's strength when he returned the blow.I decided to give my attention to his daughter.

She stood beside me horrified. "I shouldn't have stayed." she whispered. The fight raged on. Holmes struck hit after hit. Elizabeth still trembled violently in my arms. Holmes knocked the man away with a powerful right hook. The man wiped his face with the back of his hand leaving a streak of blood across his face. My friend walked up to him and whispered something inaudible. The man's eyes widened as he scrambled away with his compinions following closely. Elizabeth gasped when Holmes turned around.

He had a cut above his eyebrow that was bleeding profusely. The area around his eye was turning an ugly shade of purple along with his jaw. "My dear Holmes!" exclaimed I. The excitement of the fight hadn't left his bruised face. Elizabeth ran up to him and wrapped him in a bone-crushing hug an sobbed quietly into his shoulder. Holmes looked almost surpised at the hug. "I am so sorry, I shouldn't have stayed." she managed between sobbs. My friend didn't know what to do. I gave him a look, then he understood and returned the hug akwardly. The anger left his fae and was replaced with a fatherly gaze. "Promise me that you won't go out without me or Watson." said he. She nodded. "Come! I think we could all use a cup of tea." Holmes nodded in agreement and took Eliza in his arms who still shook constantly.

She was right.

If she hadn't come, we could be avoided this and have gotten farther in the case. I wasn't going to tell her this. And I hope to god that Holmes knows as much. My compinion helped Eliza into the carriage, he looked at me and guessed my thoughts.

When we had settled back at baker street Eliza had stumbled to her room. I ought to check her for shock i thought .

I checked over Holmes' injuries. "No need Watson. I'm fine." he told me, waving me away with his hand. He winced when I touched the bruise on his cheek. "I'm your doctor and I'll say if your fine." I retorted. "What happened to Eliza?" Holmes asked me, still oblivious to the emotions of others. "I think she was a bit upset when her father got in a fight with someone bigger than him because of her!" said I. He looked at me with dark, confused eyes. I sighed and poked him in the side as Eliza had done the other day. Holmes gasped in surprise. "Don't." he said firmly. "Where did she go?" he asked. "I believe she went to her room." I told him matter-of-factly. He looked as if a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders.

After I finished cleaning his cuts, he rushed upstairs to check on Elizabeth. How frettful he was!

He hurried down the stairs and paced the room for a while before I spoke up."Holmes, What's the matter?" I asked. He grumbled something and went over to his desk. He took out a case and went back up stairs. I followed my friend to see what the problem was.

I found Holmes on his knees clicking metal in the lock of Eliza's room. On closer inspection I saw he was attempting to pick her lock. I let out a sigh and kicked the door. It swung open and Holmes fell forward on his face. "Right." he mumbled. Picking himself up, he looked about the room. Giving a strangled gasp, he turned on his heel and hurried out of the room. Nothing. Elizabeth was gone! "Holmes!" I called. "Come on Watson!" he called back. I rushed out of the now empty house after my worried friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**sup bros! Chapter 6 Enjoy :)**

I had to run to catch up with Holmes. He stopped so suddenly that I almost ran into him. Holmes stared intently at some dirt that had gathered on the sidewalk. The faintest of foot prints were reflected there, but not enough to track anything with. I didn't say anything to my friend, he probley saw something there I couldn't. He turned quickly to face me, panicked as ever. "Watson…" he began shakily."What do you think?" I studied his face carefully. "I…I don't know." I admitted. "You have to remain calm Holmes." said I. "This is no different than any other case youv'e gotten." I added. He nodded slowly and took a shakey breathe. "o.k" he said finally.

I lead him back to 221b. As soon as we entered the building, he walked to Eliza's room quickly, in hopes of finding some useful facts.

In her room, I saw Holmes studying the window sill. Where ever Eliza had disappeared to, she must know that her father wouldn't far behind.

She had a large bookshelf stuffed with books from plays to zoology. I glanced over at Holmes quietly reading book titles at the other end of the shelf. Many book were thrown across te floor carelessly. _I wonder where she got that from_ I thought. I picked up a folder,wanted to place the papers back neatly, but discovered a paper with my name on it. I read the typed letter.

_-Dr. Watson,_

_If you have found this, it means my father jas discovered my disappearance. Please, do no inform my father. I have gone out to solve this case alone. No one else will get hurt at my expense. Keep my father off my trail for a while. I placed so fake evidence to delay him. Good luck Watson! _  
_ P.S- I took you pistol. Just in case._  
_ -Elizabeth Holmes_

I frowned as I read this. Should I betray her to an angery Sherlock Holmes? I shook my head and placed the folder where I had found it. "Watson? Have you found anything?" my friend asked. I glanced at the paper again. She would be fine. "No. I haven't found anything. How ab-" He grinned."Yes. I did find something. Let's go!" showing me a book and pointed to the scuff marks on the window sill. "She thinks she can out-wit !" he said walking out of the room.  
I looked at the note again. How could Holmes have missed it? I had a sinking wanted to play this game. I sighed. I suppose we don't really have a choice.

"You see this book?" Holmes asked once we had gotten into a carriage. He held it out to me. It was titled _Breif History of The United States_. I looked up at Holmes' shining eyes. He clearly thought he was on the trail to finding Elizabeth."So?" I asked. "So when ever she reads history books, she'll get all the books possible on the subject." he told me. "That is why we are going to the library." he concluded.

We had pulled up to the old, stone building. Holmes was eagar to play this game. I could almost hear his thoughts _Ha! Thought you could out-wit me? Got you now!_ I let out a sigh and exited the carriage.

The building had a cozy feeling to it. Them smell of old books filled the air. Holmes looked about the library and walked to the librarian at the desk.

"Have you seen a girl with blue eyes and dark curly hair?" my friend queried. The lady smiled."Why yes! She was just here not too long ago." she told us. "What books did she look at?" Holmes asked. "I believe it was, _The American Civil War_. " said she. "Would you have another copy?" Holmes asked. "She never checked it out. It's down that aisle. The third one from the left. " she answered, pointing at the aisle she spoke of. I smiled at Holmes who was very nodded and hurried to find the book. _What could be of use in that book?_ I thought.

"Mrs? Eliza, told you to tell him that didn't she?" I asked the woman at the desk. She smiled mischeviously. "Why if course! We've become good friends as she comes here often. " said she.

"Watson! I found it!" my friend called. I gave a small chuckle. He hurried back to me and showed me a page. The page had been titled _The Birth of the Ku Klux Klan_.Several numbers and letters had been underlined to form an address. I looked up to see an estatic Sherlock Holmes. I glanced at the librarian . She smirked behind a book she held up to her face. The great Sherlock Holmes was being decieved by his own daughter!

The letters spelled out 172 West Oak St. "Holmes, don't you think this is a little too obvious?" I asked. He acted as if he hadn't heard me. " Let us go my dear Watson!" said he hurring out of the building, tossing the book at the front desk. The noise from the book startled the librarian. I smiled apologetically at her and followed my friend to the carriage awaiting us.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup bros! hope you enjoy, reviews are appericated :)**

When we pulled up to the address, Holmes seeme more excited than ever. "Why are you so eagar?" asked I. "Perhaps I have found someone who can challenge my witts." said he. So far this hadn't been a challenge. "And there is always room for improvement." he added.

"Don't you think the clues are a little obvious?" I asked again. He just gazed at me. "Do you know something?" he asked after a moment. I shook my head. Holmes and I know very well I am a horrid liar. He let out a small _hmm_ and continued to ramble on about something.

The house we came to had a disinct southern feel. Holmes exited the carriage and walked to the front door. He looked odd, as if he was restraining himself from running to the great white door.

Holmes rapped on the door and it was soon answered by a young man. "Yes? Can I help you?" He asked us. "Yes, by any chance have yo-" Holmes was cut off by a large burly man with friendly eyes. "What is it?" he asked the man who had answered the door. "Hello. My name is Sherlock Holmes and-" he was cut off once more. "Ah, yes. You came to look for Lizzy?" he asked gruffly. Holmes looked extremly frustrated that he couldn't get a full sentence in without being interupted. "Would you know where she went?" my companion asked. The man gave a chuckle. "I had no idea Lizzy could out-smart her own father. The great Sherlock Holmes!" said he. "And who might you be?" Holmes asked indignantly. "My apologies. My name is Tucker Hartley. I have gotten to know your daughter like a little sister." he said, knowing that Holmes was not happy his daughter was speaking with him. I believed she sent us here just to vex him!

"Back to my original question, do you know where Eliza went?" my agitated friend asked. "Yes I do." Mr. Hartley answered. "Well could you tell us? We're in a rush." Holmes said. "Under one condition. You must win againist me in a game of cards." said. I chuckled at this. Holmes never learned to play cards as he thought it was a waste of his time.

Holmes glared at me over his shoulder. He let out a long sigh. "I don't know how to play cards." he admitted quietly. "It's alright old boy, I can teach you." said I, putting my hand on his shoulder. "Watch and learn. You might learn something." said I mischiviously. He muttered something."What was that?" said I. "Nothing." grumbled my friend.

The game passed quickly. Holmes ha picked it up quite fast. I had a feeling that Eliza could create clues more and more diffcult for her was just another well planned clue that would delay her father.

My friend looked frustratedly at his hand and scratched his head. "Now what Watson?" he snapped. I pointed to a card and he grumbled his thanks. We had won but I fear that he would have a diffrent outcome if I hadn't been present.

"Ah! Good game. Now the location of our dear Lizzy." said. Holmes and I bobbed our heads eagarly. "'Haha you are one step closer father! Yet, you still cannot find me. You are losing this game. But, I will give you your next clue. In the farthest corner of London, not east or south. A woman you must find. Go to her!' She asked me to recite that for you." he added after the message. Holmes looked thoughtful. "Thank you Mr. Hartley. You har been a great help, come on Watson!" said my friend.

"I don't think he is going to be able to find all the clues fast enough. What do you think?" asked Mr. Hartley after Holmes had walked out of hearing range. I shook my head. "She knows him too well. " Said I following Holmes out of the house.

"Holmes." I called after him. He turned to look at me in mid-step. "Your not too pleased she speaks to Mr. Hartley are you?" asked I. Holmes scowled for a moment. "No, but at least he seems like a decent fellow." he told me, continueing his walk to the carriage.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup Bros :) Chapter 8 comin at cha**

"The north-west corner of London has few houses so this will be realativily easy eh Watson?" Holmes said on the ride back to baker street. _Just like the rest of the case_ I thought."I believe so." Said I. It would still be a while yet before he found Eliza.

Opon arrival back at baker rushed to his desk which was cluttered with many items. He searched for a map of London through the mounds of paper. I walked to my seat to find a notebook. Eliza had been drawing in the day before. _She stopped here_ I thought. I opened the notebook and on the first page was a detailed drawing of Holmes. He was reading a book with the usual pipe between his lips. On the next page was a drawing of me. It was exact. Both pictures looked just like the real thing. On the next page, was a self-portrait. I thought that was all of them but another peaked out from behind the 3rd picture. It was a woman who I didn't know. On the back of it was written the message that . Holmes had looked up from hos desk and walked over to inpect the notebook I held. "What is this Waston?" asked he. I showed him the picyure of the woman."The message!" exclaimed he. "Her name is Marlyn Hunter. She is Elizabeth's art teacher. She lives in north-west London." he added. "Eliza is quite the artist herself is she not?" asked I. My friend only nodded. _How odd _I thought.

The sun had set and the stars had begun to peak out from behind the wispy clouds. We would have to wait until tomorrow to call on . "It's a little late to call Holmes." said I."I 'll go first thing in the morning." said he.

I studied him for a moment. He hadn't eaten all day and he was still weak from his fight earlier. I would bet he thought I didn't notice he was being a lttle over-protective of his shoulder. "You should really eat some thing Holmes." said I. "I'll eat later." he replied. I frowned. "You haven't eaten since yesterday!" exclaimed I. He waved his hand. "I'm fine." he insisted. "Well I'm your doctor and I'll say if your fine." said I. Holmes shrugged, wincing a little at moving his injuried shoulder. He muttered something and went to fine .

Holmes had settled and had eaten only a few bites. He suddently jumped up to go look for something. "Holmes!What did I tell you?" said I. He froze in mid-step. Holmes glared back at me."I can't do anything until I eat." he grumbled. "But I did eat!" he added. "Not enough." said I glancing at his plate. Holmes graoned. "But why?" he whined. "Because I said so." I told him.

"Just a few more bites."

"No."

"Do you want me to force feed you?"

"No."

"Then eat."

"Just let me-"

"No and that's final. Either eat or I'll make you." I said, detrimined to get him to eat some. Holmes walked back to his chair with his head down. He played with his food for a while before he spoke up. "How much do I have to eat?" he mumbled. I chuckled. "Holmes, your acting like a child! Eat 5 more bites." I told him. I recieved more glares as he ate ungraciously. When he had eaten his requirment i said to him "Was that so hard?" He glared at me more and sighed. He walked to his room after that.

At about one in the morning, I heard a loud crash from Holmes room. I quickly when to his door and softly knocked on the door. "Holmes?" I called. The door swung open. Holmes stood before me, deshevled and drenched in the smell of alcohol. "Holmes!"I cried. "Wha?" he said. "You couldn't possiblely have taken up drinking too!" I said. "I don' know wha' your talkin' 'bout." he said, slurring his words. "Go to bed." said I firmly. "You need to sleep off tha alcohol." I added. he just looked at me dumb-founded. It seems alcohol has turned him into a complete idiot. I tried to heard him to his bed but he put up quite a fight.

"Is everything alright up there?" asked. "Yes. It's just Holmes." I replied. "Wha' you doin'?" Holmes shierked. "Go to your bed!" said I, pointing at his bed. He tried to pushe me away. "Holmes!" exclaimed I. "Get outa mah room." he yelled. "Where's mah drink?" asked he, pushing me away again. "Bed!" I said once more. "One mor drink." he slurred."No, go to sleep." I grumbled something but I ignored it. He sat in his bed moodily. "How much have you had to drink?" I asked, pulling his covers up. He pointed to an empty bottle across the room. I inwardly sighed. He's destroying himself.

I stayed for a few moments before Holmes jumped up and tried to reach the bottle. I had intercepted him and knocked him easily back in bed. He grumbled somemore and finally settled into sleep and began snoring loudly. I decided he would be fine and I left him o return to my own slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup Bros! chapter 9 :)**

When we arrived, we were greeted by a cozy littlehouse at the end of the street. I saw a dark gray kitten resting in the sunlight outside a dark red door. The carriage stopped and Holmes exited. I approached the door with my compainion. The little kitten mewled at us as we walked up the the door. I leaned down to pet it. It purred under my hand."Come now Watson. We don't have time for this." said Holmes as he rapped on the door. We were greeted by the woman from the picture. "Yes. What can I do for you ?" she asked. "Has my daughter been here?" He asked .I noticed he was growing impatient. "Why, indeed!She left an envolope." she handed Holmes the envolope. He quickly oped it and studied the drawing. It was and apple. On the back it read:

_Dearest father you are so close!Just find the reddest apples and you shall find me._

_-Elizabeth Holmes_

Holmes only taped his foot at this new clue. The reddest apples? Must mean an orchard. What could she be doing there? "Thank you ." My friend said, turned and left. "Um, ?" said . "Yes?" said I turning. She handed me an envolope."Eliza left this for you." she told me and gave a little wink.

I opened it to find a portrait of me and Mary. How had she figured out what she looked like? On the back it said:

_Thank you for helping me Watson!_

_-Elizabeth Holmes_

I smiled and said good-bye. I followed Holmes to our next destination.


End file.
